


keep me steady

by LaurenThomson



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cassian/Jyn, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, jyn/cassian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurenThomson/pseuds/LaurenThomson
Summary: jyn and cassian survived. in front of the blazing heat of the blast, they only felt each other.





	

              They had survived.

 

              Whether it be a work of a miracle or a work of the force, they had survived.

 

              In front of the blazing heat of the blast which they had both been sure would kill them, they only felt each other. The feeling of one another's arms tightly wrapped around each other, bodies pressed closely together. Surrounded by the deafening sound of rumbles within the earth and explosions, they only heard the sound of quick breaths and hearts beating louder than a chorus of drums. It was to be the last thing they experienced. Each other. Before the heat, before the pain. Just the thoughts of 'what if' and 'why didn't I'. In the moment, they begged for more time. More time to be this close. When their rescuers came at the last minute, they didn't notice until the silence snapped them back into reality, exhausted and breathing heavy.

              The next few hours were a blur for them. Being pulled apart, they were hurried to medical wings and eventually to a celebration not only for the victory but a celebration in honor of the ones they had lost on the beach. Sitting on her own, Jyn felt like she was underwater, struggling to breathe as she was surrounded by people drinking and having a good time. She couldn't. How could she? After losing those she had known for so little but felt so strongly about, she felt numb. Unable to function. She sat with a distant look on her face, thoughts flashing in her mind.

              The explosion.

              Her father.

              Her friends.

              The screaming.

              Cassian.

_**Cassian.** _

She had to find him. As she ran outside, she spotted a figure leaning on a railing overlooking the landscape surrounding the rebel base. Upon a closer look, she identified it to be an unusually quiet Cassian. _  
_

             "Don't feel like celebrating?" Jyn said quietly, pulling up to stand next to the broken man she had only met a little while ago.

             "Not really. I'd just rather enjoy the quiet to reflect" He replied, looking at her with a small smile which also reflected her feelings.

             The comfortable quiet surrounded them as they looked out into the dark landscape dotted with the occasional light. 

             "I'm thankful" Cassian said, pulling the pair out of the quiet. He looked over to her, eyes meeting.

             "For what?" She replied, slightly confused.

             "That you-  _we_ survived. We make a good team." He looked at her, admiring her tired yet aware features which fit her face perfectly. Jyn reached over to his calloused hand, lacing her fingers with his and squeezed them gently.

             With the nights light illuminating his face, his normally stern features looking vulnerable and soft, she put her hand on the back of his neck and pressed her lips to his. Their eyes fluttered closed as Cassian lightly put his hands on her waist. Pulling away, they softly smile to one another, absent-mindedly rubbing circles into each others skin, not wanting to lose contact, grateful for their survival. Jyn placed her head onto his chest, with Cassian resting his chin on her hair. Closing their eyes, no words were needed to be said about how they felt. They were calm. They had each other. They were thankful.      

              In the face of death, Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor found peace in one another. 

 

 

 

              


End file.
